


【jaydick】就范

by ajicat



Series: Jaydick [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajicat/pseuds/ajicat
Summary: 大翅小桶，ABO





	【jaydick】就范

杰森发誓他睡着前自己的老二还在裆里。

但当他半夜被猛然袭卷全身的燥热从梦境里拉回时，那根叛徒已经被舔得湿哒哒地半软半硬起来……含在迪克的嘴里。

迪克，是的，迪克……未来那个成年的他的恋人，现在的布鲁德海文夜翼，一个秘密的被标记的成熟欧米茄，所有人都肯定他们是一对——他是说，成年的那个杰森……那个被叫做红头罩的他，和迪克是一对。

这太荒谬了，布鲁斯说他因为该死的恶作剧魔法被暂时重置了时间线，杰森在这个年龄时点醒过来时只觉得自己和这个世界格格不入，太多他不知道的事了——当然除了他和迪克是一对，还有操他的……现在满屋子的欧米茄发情的骚味？

少年阿尔法打了个激灵，他能听见自己的阿尔法狼在咆哮，这让他不得不分散部分注意从眼前的欧米茄身上抽离，他还要耐着性子抵抗几乎把他全部嗅觉细胞都撩拨得沸腾的甜美气味，和安抚躁动不安的狼性。

迪克还在舔他，把他的阴茎舔越发精神，吮吸出吧嗒吧嗒的湿乎乎声音，像小狗舔水，听得杰森额角抽疼，“喂，你……”该不会真的发情了？

“发情？是的……唔……我在发情期，宝贝。”男人含糊的声音在黑暗里传来，故意地用胸压着他裸露出被子的一截腿根来回磨蹭几下，凸起的标志的粗糙质地就这么贴上他的皮肤，杰森这下清楚地意识到了对方跟着蝙蝠侠夜巡回来甚至没有换掉紧身衣制服。

“操，操，操——”年轻的阿尔法慌乱起来，他被隔着被子压住的腿挣扎着乱踢，下意识去推正打算把他那对卵囊也舔得湿淋淋的男人，手指蓦地插进对方柔软的发间，当指腹贴上迪克的头皮时杰森终于认识到自己犯了大错——

大错特错——迪克在那一瞬间就释放出更湿漉漉的香甜气味，彻彻底底的，杰森如果要拒绝就应该躲得远远的、而不是亲手触碰了这个正向他求欢的发情欧米茄。

迪克脸上还戴着眼罩，他握住男孩的手，抬起脸，柔和的月光透过窗帘缝偷偷泄进屋子，朦胧地罩着他半边侧脸，杰森一瞬间就被他那双饱含赤裸欲求的蓝色眼珠捕捉住，年长的欧米茄发出轻笑，伸出舌头，让杰森体会过的灵活舌尖舔上手腕，蜿蜒地画出一个湿润的字母。

“我是你的。”迪克说，收起舌头，重新低下头亲吻了小阿尔法的手背，细碎的亲吻延续到指尖，还舔了舔手指。

杰森在那一刻就脸红了。

“我……我，”男孩嗫嚅了一下，他腿间的小鸡巴还硬着，直愣愣高高挺立地指着迪克，只要迪克再俯下一点脑袋就能重新含住他，说不定还能直接把他吸到射——

“你赢了！格雷森！”男孩粗声粗气喘息，嘶哑着叫出来，他松懈下来整个倒回床铺，抬起手臂曲起交叠挡在脸上，仿佛这样就能遮住羞恼发红的脸颊，缓解他被一个成熟欧米茄追逐所求的窘迫境地，“……拜托，我还没和欧米茄做过……”

哦，多亏了蝙蝠老爹那严格的管教，哪怕是后来他们两凑到了一块，从地下恋情走到众所周知的地步，布鲁斯依然会说什么必须戴套和不许滥交，巴拉巴拉。迪克一愣，有些反应迟钝地又低低笑起来，他撑着手抬起身体往男孩胸膛挪了挪，完全趴到对方上方，俯视着因为害羞正掩饰自己的年轻恋人，布鲁德海文的守护者轻轻叹了口气，“放松，小翅膀……”

迪克念出“小翅膀”时杰森轻轻打了个颤，他没办法忍住，那可是迪克，是颈脖上烙着他牙印的属于他的欧米茄，更该死的他在这个年纪更早一点时候就对迪克充满了好感，尽管那时候他以为迪克只是个强劲的贝塔……

迪克的掌心贴上他的掌心，手指从他指间穿过，扣住，他们十指交握地拉下来，露出杰森的脸，迪克凝视着他，“我会让你很舒服，我保证，”他轻轻开口，声音又轻又柔，“感受我，杰森。”

夜翼张开腿撑在两侧跪坐在他腰上，在夜空里飞翔的义警只是拉下了屁股上的那截紧身裤，露出早已湿得一塌糊涂的腿间，欧米茄的肉穴颤抖地收缩着洞口，汁液不停流出来，顺着腿根往下淌。

迪克的手指往后摸了摸，从杰森的角度看不到他的动作，但小阿尔法知道他肯定伸进去了两根手指或者更多根手指，撑开那个又烫又软水流不停的肉洞，确认般转了一圈，更多的淫水从欧米茄微微张开的膣腔里涌出来打湿男人还带着手套的手指，淋淋漓漓往下掉到他的被子上，浸湿出一大块水迹。

杰森喘息着，他看着迪克另一只手握住他的阴茎，年长的男人微微抬起屁股，居高临下俯视他，月光盛在蓝色虹膜上晕开深沉的阴影，吸引杰森的目光无法转移，迪克伸出舌头缓慢舔过下穿，露出三分挑衅七分蛊惑的笑容：

“嗯哼……杰的第一次，我收下了。”

男人的湿润穴口微微颤抖着，抵住他的龟头来回磨蹭地啜吸，更多的滑液从欧米茄的膣腔深处流出来，浇在杰森的阴茎上，缓慢地流淌到耻毛丛间——也许被魔法击中前的他和迪克做过了无数次，但现在，现在是他此刻记忆里的第一次，迪克的肉洞和他的体温一样滚烫，沾满滑溜溜的淫液，一点一点把他的阴茎吞了进去。

“哈……哈……”年长的欧米茄喘息着，他俯下头看着杰森早已通红的脸蛋，没有什么比插进一个湿滑烫软的欧米茄穴腔更让阿尔法激动的了，杰森费了很大劲才没有发出呻吟，迪克看着他，看着他变成不经人事的男孩的恋人，摇摆起腰，让那根逐渐顶进深处的阴茎在自己的屁股里上下抽动，摩擦湿漉漉的肉壁，“真棒……宝贝……你的屌操得我好舒服……嗯嗯……”

杰森发出粗重喘息，他的手被迪克抓着，十指相扣地摁在他头顶，他看上去才是那个被迫就范的家伙——被一个欧米茄强迫求欢、压在床上索求阴茎，任凭对方用淫荡无耻的肉洞吮吸吞吐阴茎、滑液被挤压搅拌成白花花的黏稠泡沫，随着黏腻水声被他的阴茎小幅度外抽带出，泥泞地凝结在他们相交的耻部。

迪克勃起的阴茎在紧身制服里尤其明显，勒在裆里，欧米茄摇晃着屁股，一边呻吟着一边抓住他一只手摸上那根隔着布料也散发出热度的东西，“嗯……摸摸我……”该死迷人的蓝眼睛湿漉漉地看着他，这让杰森的阿尔法狼发出哀嚎，男孩喉头抽动几下发出咔咔响声，他无法拒绝，男人的掌覆在他的手背上，引导他只是微微曲起手指半拢住那根藏在布料底下膨胀的肉棒，杰森抓揉它。

迪克发出舒服的叹息，“把我操射……”他哼哼，握住男孩两三根手指潜进衣摆从裤腰钻了进去，切切实实地碰到了他完全挺立起来贴着下腹的阴茎，“你知道怎么做……嗯……让我射在我的制服里……你那么混蛋……啊啊……用力……甜心……你一定喜欢我一边在裤裆里射得一塌糊涂还……一边被你操得射出更多……呜……你想看着我的精液从制服裤裆里浸透出来对吗……哈……哈啊……”

杰森浑身颤抖，他发不出一丁点声音了，只能不断重复吞咽的动作抽动干燥热辣的喉咙，迪克说的话在他脑海里构成一幕接一幕色情地让他鸡巴硬到射的画面。第一次阴茎操进欧米茄湿淋淋软穴的小阿尔法几乎找不到自己的意识，他忍不住也向上挺动，配合着欧米茄沉下腰的一瞬，把龟头送进更深的腔地，用力戳刺欧米茄宫口的肥厚肉环，听见迪克发浪的哼声蓦地走调，不禁更猛烈往那个位置捅去——

“是这里，对吧？你就喜欢被人操子宫，嗯？”

即使是介于沙哑和清脆间的少年嗓音，吐出的下流语言依旧让迪克泪发出呜咽，年长的欧米茄眼朦胧地点头，他坐在男孩的阴茎上，随着小阿尔法的挺动而起伏摇晃，猛烈快速摩擦肉壁的阴茎很快撬开了他的宫口，大汩滑液涌出来把他们的腿间和下腹都湿得一塌糊涂，杰森抓揉他的龟头，指腹摩挲他怒张的尿口，那里也早就湿成狼藉，又黏又稠的精液打湿男孩整片手掌，滑得迪克差点握不住他的手背。

“嗯哈……啊……啊……呜呜……”

即使是年轻的阴茎依旧让迪克感受到一样的火辣和填满，杰森拍了拍他的手，很快就着抽插着他湿软肉洞的姿势爬起来压着他重新倒下，男孩的阴茎卡进了子宫环口，顶开那里肥厚湿润的肉唇，逼欧米茄发出哽咽尖叫。

杰森抓紧迪克的手，低头隔着弹性极佳的制服啃咬男人明显硬挺起来的乳头，手仍然摩挲对方湿滑黏腻的阴茎头，耸动着腰又狠又重地操欧米茄被撑大的肉洞，龟头在宫口浅浅抽动，迪克看起来气几乎喘不过来了，两条长腿交叉着扣上杰森的腰。

“就这么舒服么，嗯？”男孩笑起来，眯起祖母绿宝石一样的眼睛，他用沾满迪克自己精液的手指抹上迪克的唇，“想不想我咬你，迪基——鸟？”

迪克在他身下扭动，嘴里模模糊糊不知在叫在哭，泪水和汗水在脸上融成一片。迪克的子宫完全被操开了，杰森捅进去了大半根阴茎，得益于迪克的膣腔位置比平均值更靠近穴口，如果可以，说不定杰森甚至会把那对大卵蛋也塞进来，把欧米茄的生殖腔填满、整根阴茎都插进迪克的子宫，就像现在这样猛烈沉重地一次次摩擦顶到他子宫最深的内壁上，几乎要把他的肚皮都顶破——

“啊……啊……咬我！呜……操我！啊啊……好爽呜呜呜……”

迪克抬起腿，他的子宫还在被操，膣腔里停不下地流出淫液，湿透他们身下的床单，欧米茄缓慢艰难地翻了个身，朝杰森翘起屁股，他伸手掰开自己也湿淋淋的两团臀肉，露出那个不断吞吐阿尔法阴茎、被操得发红发软的洞口，那里一圈嫩肉被操翻出来再也阖不回去，水淋淋地裹满滑液，欧米茄哼哼地传来含糊哭腔，“操我……杰……呜……求你……射满我……啊……啊……”

“我会，”杰森回答他，男孩抓住他的臀肉用力捏了捏，倾过身覆上他的背，胯完全浸贴迪克的屁股，他抽动起来时卵囊就会撞到迪克的卵囊，发出沉闷的啪啪响声，欧米茄为此发出尖细的啜泣，杰森呼出的热气喷洒上男人的后颈，他在那片高高肿起的腺体上细细嗅着，“我会射得你的肚子都装不下，从你被操烂的淫洞里流出来，你还会怀上我的孩子——告诉我，你会挺着肚子在高楼间飞翔吗？肚子里装着我们的孩子，去夜巡？”

迪克持续呜咽着，他额头撑着床单来回晃了晃，像在摇头，又像被操得无法忍耐，杰森毫不留情地咬了他的欧米茄腺体，一遍又一遍确认属权地舔那片位置，迪克痛得浑身颤抖，可他的屁股在贪婪地吮吸杰森的又烫又硬的屌，子宫内壁被操得酸软发麻，他沉迷于被自己的阿尔法侵占操干的痛楚快乐中。

杰森在他耳边吼叫，少年独特的嗓音像是羽毛搔得他心尖发痒——怪异的满足感和得意充盈他的变得轻飘飘的思绪，即使是少年时代的杰森也属于他了，迪克扭过头，对方没有嫌弃他满脸的水液，和他的唇贴在了一起，他们啃咬追逐彼此的唇舌，交缠出和被抽插的肉穴一样湿黏的水声。

杰森最后一个吻落在他嘴角，男孩勾起笑容：“张开你的肉洞，迪基，我要射给你了。”

“射进来！杰！我要你！我爱你！呜嗯——”

一大股滚烫的液体蓦地喷刷上不断颤抖收缩的子宫壁，杰森的阴茎根部开始膨胀成结，他狠狠把阴茎更深地插进去，让迪克尖叫，年轻的阿尔法又缓缓抽动了几下陆陆续续射出几泡精水，他们这次没戴套，迪克说不定会就这样怀上，男孩心里想着，把自己的整个阴茎结都塞了进去，卡死欧米茄被操得熟烂的软穴洞口，不让一滴精液溢出来。

“好胀……呜……”迪克仍在发抖，屁股小幅度地慢慢磨蹭他的腿间。欧米茄还没有射，发情期还没有结束，在这个结后他只要短暂的休息，补充水分和蛋白质，会需求第二个结。这场情事还没结束。

杰森醒过来的时候感觉不太妙，就好像他参加了一场万人狂欢的马拉松，浑身肌肉都在酸痛，但是紧紧贴着他的炽热躯体仍然给了他安心，那是他再熟悉不过的身体，还有湿漉漉的如同雨夜之风的气味，那是迪克的，他的伴侣的——

“操，”杰森发出咒骂，他看着自己还插在迪克屁股里半软半勃的阴茎，对方显然醒着，正用充满期待的眼神瞅他，杰森捏了捏对方的脸，“你他妈别说你连小孩都没放过，迪基鸟？”

他的伴侣显然已经满足过一次，慢慢动了动，故意用屁股缝凑上来蹭了蹭他还有些湿润的耻毛，“就算是十五岁的你……也是有根大屌的哦，我们没戴套，这次说不定能怀……呜，呜呜……别真的捏啊小翅膀……”

“操你的！你还敢怀那个小鬼的种！”杰森推着迪克的肩把人半逼迫地翻过去趴着，手指在对方湿软的肉洞上打了个转就把阴茎重新捅回去，直到龟头顶住宫口。

迪克微微挣扎了一下，“那都是你有什么不一样！你这是嫉妒！杰！啊啊啊我好开心你在嫉妒吧！”

“闭嘴，迪基，”他的伴侣恶狠狠打断他，低下头鼻尖蹭了蹭已经盖了个牙印的后颈，张开嘴轻轻啃了啃那里，手掐住迪克的腰慢慢抽动起来，“你现在，才真正开始要怀上我的崽。”

他还在热潮期的伴侣似乎还想说点什么，很快就败在了他逐渐加快加重的抽插间，所有发出的声音都变成了甜蜜的软哼和呻吟。


End file.
